


Way to done with Stump

by Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Drunk Texting, Texting, This Is STUPID, patrick is drunk, seriously the puns here are awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor/pseuds/Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is drunk and needs a ride home,so he decides to text Gerard at ass o'clock in the morning.</p>
<p>Warning: horribly used puns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way to done with Stump

**Author's Note:**

> I slept all day i woke up and it was like 11pm something and i wrote this,before going back to sleep.

To: Gerard  
At 3:00 am

Gwrard are you awke?

To: Gerard  
At 3:02 am

Gerard arr you aWayke

To:Gerard  
At 3:03 am

Anwser geerard or i'll keep going

To:Gerard  
At 3:05 am

Sersly i need a ride home

To:Gerard  
At 3:07 am

Gerardd waaaaaaaakkkeeee up

To:Gerard at 3:08 am

Gerard is cool

To:Gerard  
At 3:10 am

Gerad Way

To:Gerard  
At 3:12 am

Gerard is a month

To:Gerard  
At 3:13 am

Gerard May

To:Gerard  
At 3:15 am

Gerard talks

To:Gerard  
At 3:16 am

Gerard Say

To:Gerard  
At 3:19 am

Serioisly wake up,everone got back home and i'm alone and ill keep going if yoj don't

To:Gerard  
At 3:22 am

Gerard is an idiot

To:Gerard  
At 3:23 am

Getard Way

To:Gerard  
At 3:25 am

Gerard is queer

To:Gerard  
At 3:26 am

Gerard Gay

To:Gerard  
At 3:29 am

Gerad likes games

To:Gerard  
At 3:31 am

Gerard Play  
From:Gerard  
At 3:32 am

omg shut up

To:Gerard  
At 3:33 am

Success

From:Gerard  
At 3:35 am

All those puns were awful

From:Gerard  
At 3:36 am

Why are you even awake?????? Its 3 in the morning 

To:Gerard  
At 3:38 am

Pete took my to a bar and shit happens

From:Gerard  
At 3:40 am

okay you just said shit

To:Gerard  
At 3:41 am

I alWays say shit

From:Gerard

At 3:43 am

stop with the fucking puns

To:Gerard  
At 3:44 am

Gerard is attractive

From:Gerard  
At 3:45 am

Hoe don't do it

To:Gerard at 

At 3:46 am

Gerard Slay

From:Gerard  
At 3:47 am

oh my god

To:Gerard  
At 3:47 am

seriousely come and pick me up m cold and the bar is closed 

From:Gerard

At 3:49 am

which one?

To:Gerard  
At 3:50 am

the 1 next to walmart and the hot dog 

From:Gerard  
At 3:52 am

Hot dog??

To:Gerard  
At 3:54 am

theres a hot dog

To:Gerard  
At 3:56 am

Not food hoy dog

To:Gerard  
At 3:57 am

But a Hot dog

From:Gerard  
At 3:59 am

oh my god 

From:Gerard  
At 4:01 am

Dont touch the thing,i'll come and pick you up

To:Gerard  
At 4:03 am

Thanks,i love you 4ever

From:Gerard  
At 4:05 am

whatever

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you about the puns. 
> 
> You can send me prompts at sasstrickhumps.tumblr.com
> 
> I'mma go backta sleep now byeeeeee


End file.
